Promises
by KurisutaruAi
Summary: Since the beginning a unknown person, only known as CJ has been assisting the BAU. What's their connection to the BAU? Why do they hide themselves? And are they a boy or girl? OC/Spencer eventually. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Make a wish" With that said, I tired my hardest to blow out the candles on the cake that sat before me. But every time I blow a couple out, or so I thought I did, they just lit back up.

"Come on man, blow baby blow." Morgan teased as he watched my attempts to blow out the birthday candles. "I thought you were full of hot air Reid." Elle joined in. "Come on Reid!"

"They're trick candles Spence. They're going to come back on every time." Spence, huh, I never thought I'd hear that nickname again. JJ was probably the only other person who called me Spence.

"Aww mommy to the rescue." Morgan teased as he messed with the silly hat on my head. I turn 24 and he treats me like a kids sometimes.

"Mommy?" I glanced over at Gideon and Hotch as they talked about something that apparently had to do with me. "I hope you like chocolate." JJ said as she started cutting the cake. Elle leaned in to try to take a piece as well. It was quite awkward actually so I got up to talk to Gideon.

"You having fun?"

"Yes, defiantly." I replied with not that much enthusiasm. "I'm defiantly having fun." I knew, he knew I was.

"Make a wish?"

"Can I take this hat off?"

"I wouldn't."

"Hey Spence, first piece for the birthday boy." JJ saved us from an awkward silence. I turned to leave but then turned back to Gideon.

"You know she's the only other person in the whole world who calls me 'Spence'." I chuckled.

"Who's the other one?" I was about to answer him when my alarm rang.

"Spence! Happy Birthday! Hurry up and check your message!" Her voice rang out through the office. Well her voice when she was 13 anyway, she recorded that the last time I saw her. I ran to my phone to turn off the alarm.

"Who or what was that?" Morgan asked as he smirked.

"Here watch." I was pulling up my email as I explained to him. And everyone else in the bullpen since the message was loud. "A friend of mine sends me a video every year for my birthday."

"Just a friend?" Morgan nudged me a little.

"Just a friend." I said a little to myself as I pulled up the video.

The screen showed to a now 20 year woman smiling at the camera.

"HEY SPENCE! Happy birthday!" She waved childishly at the camera. "Well here you go, a little something I've been working on hope you like it!" She pressed something and music blared out filling the office. Morgan, JJ, Elle, and Gideon crowded around me as we watched her dance around and sing.

Oh, Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
And don't it feel good!  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
And don't it feel good!  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!

[everyone chuckled as she jumped on her bed]

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo  
HALO!

"Man that girl got a voice!" Morgan cheered.

"Hope you have a great birthday Spence. You'll also be receiving a gift later, bye!" I could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. The screen went black after that. I hadn't seen her in years or even talked to her. With my job being so dangerous I just wanted to keep her safe. I'm surprised she still does these videos for me after ignoring her like that.

Hotch then just got off the telephone with a serious look on his face meaning only one thing.

"Sorry guys, party's over."

~*~*~*~ (scene or POV change)

I hear the fax machine as I walked into my home office. Looks like there's another case, and on his birthday too. A sigh escaped me as I read over the file. Will people ever run out of things to do to hurt others. The Tommy killer huh?Odd name. Hmmm seems to me like the guy isn't very confident in his everyday life but he is when it comes to committing these crimes. But his MO changed after the 3rd victim. Why? He started writing verses from a ballad on death. That's when it hit me, Attention, all this guy wants is attention. And was obviously jealous of the possessions these women owned if he destroyed them. But he's not poor if he seems to blend in, in board daylight. My cell range and I picked it up while wearing my voice changer.

"hello?"

"I'm about to give the profile. I'll put you on speaker."

"Okay."

"I have with us a consultant. They go by CJ. They'll be listening in and commenting as we give you the profile."

"Wait this person hasn't even been here, how can we trust them?" Someone asked.

"I've been faxed the information and I've assisted the BAU multiple times before." I replied.

"CJ has my complete trust, my team does as well, not as much as I but they do know that CJ has done nothing but help us in the past." I smiled hearing Gideon say he trust me. "Now let's get started."

I listened and commented when I felt necessary.

"So this guy is poor?" one person asked, responding to Spencer's comment on how rich and poor are the same at the time of death.

"No, most likely middle class seeming as he can blend right in to the neighborhood during the day."

After Elle's comment. I added "He's doing this for attention, although he may seem confident at the scene, he feels inadequate in his everyday life."

Gideon and the others raped it up and sent the others off. "Thank you CJ." "Always a pleasure." I answered, but before hanging up. "This stunt you're about to pull, warning, it may not work. Not because of Garcia, I have full faith in her but for some reason I have a gut feeling this guy is going to find a way to hide his call location."

"Dually noted." "Good luck guys." I hung up. I can't wait to see how this one unravels.

Spencer POV

CJ just got hung up. The mysterious helper that no one's met except Gideon. We still aren't even sure if CJ's a boy or a girl. Morgan's bets that they're a guy and Garcia is betting a girl. I don't really care as long as they are helping us. Something seems familiar about them though but I pushed it aside to focus on the case.

"God I hate waiting like this." Elle groaned as we waited for the killer's call.

"You think it's weird I knew that ballad?" I asked as I solved the rubics cub in my hand.

"I don't know why you know half the things you know but I'm glad you do."

"You think that's why I can't get a date?"

"You ever ask anyone out?"

"No." I mean I can't count the things I've done with Crystal a date we're just friends.

"That's why you can't get a date. I mean CJ probably doesn't get out much either, hanging out in his room like he does."

"You think CJ's a he?"

"Maybe, I can't really tell but I feel better saying he then it." The phone rang and it was the killer but after he hung up, just as CJ said Garcia couldn't find a location. "Oh Reid! There's a gift for you in the office from a Crystal N. You have some explaining to do later mister." Great.

Next day

Gideon's POV

We're missing something , I know it. Then Elle got the call that made everything come together. A phone repair guy. Everything he needed for a job is everything he needed for an attack.

Morgan POV

Reid and I went to the company Garcia told us about and asked for the guy, Franklin Graney. As soon as the front desk guy looked at the computer a look of confusion ran through his face. We could see the screen it was moving on its own. In less than 15 seconds the screen showed Graney's name, where he lived, and what street he was on right now. Under it was a sign made from Paint 'You're Welcome =3, CJ' I couldn't help but chuckle a little before calling Elle.

"He's good." Elle replied before hanging up after I told her what CJ did. I have a feeling Garcia and CJ would get along if they ever met.

CJ POV

I had hacked into Garcia's computer to get the company name of the killer. I proceeded to hack into the company to pull up his info on the computer. So when whoever gets there it would be there waiting for them. Turns out it helped and the guy was caught. Gideon told me how he helped Spencer ask out JJ and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Spencer at a football game. He wasn't really a fan but who knows maybe that changed; after all he hasn't talked to me in years. But whatever makes him happy.


	2. Background Moments part 1

The Prologue started on Episode 4 and since CJ would only shows up in the next couple of episode a few time, I'm only writing CJ into my favorite moments on criminal minds, until the story line picks back up. You can consider these kind of like side stories or background info.

CJ and others quotes from episode 5

"Must be tough, man." Reid states as they past two women who were ogling at Derek. Morgan chuckles, "Not really."

"What do you mean? You don't do anything and these women are just throwing themselves at you."

"Strictly off limits, Reid."

"There's no code of conduct that says agents can't socialize."

"See my code of survival says never mess with a woman who carries a gun." Morgan replied as they walking into the bullpen.

CJ: I'd listen to him on that one. Especially if she's quick tempered.

A robotic voice rang out from Reid's computer

"CJ? How'd you…? Nevermind." Reid said as he sat at his desk. Morgan stood by Reid's desk as well. "See the man knows what he's talking about." Morgan told Reid

CJ: [choughs to hide a laugh]

"What?" Morgan asks.

CJ: nothing, nothing at all. Reid did you guys set up the camera in the briefing room like I asked.

"Yeah Garcia handled that."

CJ: Tell her thanks for me. See you there.

"What we don't have a-" Reid was cut off by Hotch and Elle tell us about our case.

"How does he do it?" Morgan wondered out loud.

*~*~*~* -(this means different scene)

Cheryl was laying on the ground when Elle and Morgan got to the scene of the kidnapping.

"What's with the camera?" I heard an agent said from the side. Elle pointed her camera to the agent while Morgan remained focused on the girl on the ground. I gave everyone a camera that was linked to my multiple computers so I could see what was going on. I had built them so that I could speck through the camera. Garcia was very impressed.

"One of our agents works with us in secret and they communicate with us through these." Elle answered.

"What's she doing?" Morgan asked.

"Laying on the road." I rolled my eyes at what one guy said.

"I know but why?" I asked, which startled the guy.

"She's trying to get a feel of what happened to her sister."

"By laying on the ground?"

Morgan walked over to her and was about to ask her a question.

"Shh. Just a minute. And no I'm not crazy I'm doing this for a reason." Cheryl interrupted. She then got up and explained what she believes happened and apparently she was right.

"You think she's still alive."

"I know she's alive."

"I believe her. I have a twin too."

"You do?"

"Yeah her names Eve."

"Are you identical?" "That's classified" I said with a smile. I let them continue at the scene and checked in with Reid and Gideon.

"Excuse me can you really read that fast?"

I chuckled as Reid tried to explain why he could read that fast only to pause at the end and replied simply with a "Yes I can actually ready this fast." Mister Davenport was startled when he heard me chuckle. "What was that?"

"That would be CJ our other team member but no one's ever seen them besides Gideon."

"Just ignore me I'm only here to help when I can." He collected himself and continued to explained his theory.

Reid was explaining how it was possible for twins to feel each others' pain.

"And you believe it." Morgan asked

"No I'm just saying it's possible. I don't know everything. I mean, despite the fact that you think that I do."

"I never said that. When have I ever said that?"

"Every day since I met you." Reid replied

"This morning at breakfast." Elle added.

"Yesterday when he beat you at cards." Hotch added

"Earlier today when everyone was introduced." I added

"Guy we got a minute." Hotch warned and everyone made their way to the phone.

"Oh and by the way, the whole twin thing, it's real." I insisted

"Whatever you say." Morgan shrugged.

This was the third time he's called and now Gideon was hanging up on him multiple times.

"She is died! If you hang up on me again and I rip her open!"

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number."

"Cheryl, I need you to calm down and focus on your sister. Is she alive?" I hear her take deep breathes and then nod, "Yeah I think she's still alive."

"Good, focus on that feeling." The criminal called again and this time Gideon picked up and the Unsub rambled on about different "facts" about everyone

"…And CJ the oh so mysterious agent, when really they're just afraid to be out on the field, a coward. You all aren't that great you can't even figure out if CJ is a male or female! I know who you are, you don't scare me, and I know what to do next! Do you?"

"He profiled us, but obviously he's only gained the information that he has recently because although he has a lot of "info" on everyone else he knew nothing about me. He's someone you've already met guys."

"And he made a mistake."

"He's told us how to find him."

"Just relax Morgan she's should be safe now." I said as he placed the camera down by the sink.

"Yeah, I know." He started to wash he face when suddenly he jolted up as if he was tasered(sp?)

"Morgan? Morgan!" I yelled as a hand came over the lens and suddenly the screen went black. The S.O.B broke my camera! I switched to Gideon's camera and heard that they found a bug.

"Agent shyer called you by your first name...Has he been here before?"

"A few times."

"Guys! It's him, It's agent Shyer! He tasered Morgan! Hurry!" I announced to both Elle's and Gideon's Camera. Everyone rushed out and to the safe house.

"Thanks CJ!" Reid called before exiting

Cheryl was fine and Elle got Shyer to tell her where Trish was. All was good.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Elle answered

"Do you guys think I'm a coward? For not showing you I am?" I asked, it's been gnawing at me since Shyer said it.

"Naw I think it's smart. You don't get hurt that way and I take it you're probably more of a computer nerd." Morgan chuckled

"I am not! But thanks, good luck with the paper work, another good thing about not being there" I laughed as they groaned.

Episode 6

A camera was placed where CJ could see the target and Reid and Hotch as he taught Reid how to use a gun. And Reid kept missing. Except that one time he hit the target where the sun don't shine. I laughed when Hotch said,

"Did Elle teach you that?"

"Actually I told him to do that, at least to a rapist."

"Just for that I think you're a girl now." Hotch stated calmly.

"haha you'll never know"

"They're going to take away my gun." Reid sighed.

"Profilers aren't required to carry one." Hotch tried to reason but he wasn't the best example.

"Yeah and yet you carry two of them. Even CJ has a gun! And he doesn't even go out into the field!"

"Hey! I need to protect myself too. One day someone is going to figure out who I am I just know it. Either that or maybe I'll decide to come out of my lair." My pager then beeped. "Looks like I got to go guys. Good luck Reid!"

"Morgan, be nice." I said as I watch Reid throw the whistle on his desk. "You'll get it next time Reid."

JJ passed everyone a file and just got mine through the fax. We're dealing with a L.D.S.K and we've never caught one, great. "guys I won't be able to help that much on this one."

"why?" Morgan asked.

"my other job…and that's all your getting."

"I heard you guys were held hostage you two okay?" I wasn't able to help at all with this case but I had to make sure everyone was okay.

"Well Hotch kicked me a few times."

"I wouldn't have kept kicking but I was afraid you wouldn't get my plan."

"I got your plan the moment you moved the hostages out of my line of fire."

"Well I hope I didn't hurt you to badly."

"Hotch, I was a twelve year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school; you kick like a nine year old girl. And trust me I've been kicked by a nine year old girl." I'm so going to get for that if I see him, he knows that those kicks I gave in high school hurt.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Talk to ya'll later."

Episode 7

"aww he's adorable." I said when I saw Hotch's new son Jack.

"Another reason I think you're a girl." Hotch says. I rolled my eyes not that he could see that.

"He's gorgeous." JJ added.

"Thank you JJ, CJ." Hayley said.

"If you find baldness and wrinkles attractive." I chuckled as Reid said this. He never was good with kids. He's gotten better though. Garcia slapped him in the chest "Look at his little bitty nose." Morgan walked up and she asked him. "Don't you want one of these. Oh and Hotch's on my side of the bet. CJ is so a girl she likes babies."

"Guys can like babies, but hmm I'll stick to practicing."

"Well we better get going." Hayley said.

"Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Hotchner." Reid and I said at the same time.

"Pleasure meeting you too." She said even though she did look weirdly at the camera before leaving.

"I don't think she likes me very much"

"Maybe because she doesn't know you."

"You guys don't know me."

"True."

There will be more background moments since the story does really start until episode 18 and I want you, the reader, to understand the trust and kind of the relationship between CJ and the BAU team. Sorry for taking so long by the way. And thank you for reviewing:

vampiremuggle

and

You cant rush science.


End file.
